


It Happened

by serenadequeen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadequeen/pseuds/serenadequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura cheating on Carmilla with Danny. Kinda PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I once read a cheating of fic of Laura cheating on Danny with Carmilla so I wanted to the reverse (sorta) because I'm thirsty for Hollence. Not my best work, I just wanted this to happen.

Laura was alone in her room studying. It was pretty late but she was packed on cookies and chocolate milk. She was beginning to feel herself being worn out but she wasn’t done. She needed to pass. All the shit with the Dean last year filled up her time and Danny didn’t even want to give her more time for her assignment. Danny… How could she be so selfish?

Then she heard knocking. Finally, someone knocked but Carmilla wasn’t here to celebrate it. 

“Come in, it’s unlocked”

It was Danny. Laura’s concentrated face turned into a complete frown.

“If you leave it unlocked, anybody could come in without you knowing” Danny said calmly.

“Get out” Laura responded harshly.

“Laura…”

Laura got up, eyeing Danny. The tall redhead seemed so tired and sad. Laura could see it in her eyes. 

“I… I’m sorry for last semester… but I made you pass in return for me being an asshole”

Laura’s eyes widened and she smiled with her mouth opened.

“WHAT?!” Laura squealed, “So I don’t need to do overtime to catch up?!”

Danny nodded, biting her lip shyly. She didn’t look at Laura in the eyes. But the short brunette wrapped her arms around the Amazonian. 

“Oh Danny! Thank you so so so soooo much! You don’t know how this means to me!”

Danny lightly hugged back and slightly smiled.

“It was nothing… You didn’t deserve what I did to you” Danny said.

Laura broke the hug and smiled at Danny quietly. Danny looked at Laura in the eyes and felt happy again. Just like when she met her. When she became Laura’s TA. She held Laura’s hands in hers.

“Laura… You do know I still have feelings for you” 

“Danny. You know I’m with Carmilla now. I just wish you could get along with her and get over it already”

“I know… I’m so stupid… Stupidly in love with you”

Danny got closer to Laura. The short brunette started to feel something. Like she’s not herself. But she is. Even she liked Danny at one point.

“Danny…”

Laura was the one to kiss first. Her hands gripped onto Danny’s chest and slowly up to her jaw. Oh God, Danny’s jaw felt wonderful. And her lips… Laura broke the kiss and whipped her mouth.

“Danny! How could you!” Laura yelled.

“You kissed me first!” Danny yelled back.

“I—No I—” Laura stuttered.

Danny was right. If Laura didn’t want to kiss, she would have just pushed Danny away and the redhead would have left her alone. She felt horrible. She kissed someone else while being in a relationship with Carmilla.

“Laura, I can leave—”

Laura literally ran to climb on Danny and furiously brushed her lips all over Danny’s face. Danny was surprised and banged her back on the wardrobe. Laura wrapped her legs around Danny and continued kissing. The shorter woman started rocking her hips against the taller one. Danny grabbed both of Laura’s thighs and stroked her waist as well. They were slightly panting out of excitement. 

Danny carried Laura onto Carmilla’s bed. This was very wrong… but they wanted each other now and they happened to do it on the vampire’s bed. Danny shoved her hand up Laura’s shirt and rubbed her palm against Laura’s breast.

“Danny…” Laura whimpered.

The brunette fondled her fingers around Danny’s stomach and aimed for her clit. Danny was caught by surprised and let out a high-pitched moan. She shut her eyes tight for a second and maintained her rhythm. She rocked her hips against Laura’s fingers and began moaning. Laura used her other hand her pull in Danny by the shirt so they could look at each other come. Danny squeezed her grip on the bed sheets, clenching her teeth. It was quickie. As Danny came, she let out a louder moan hopefully no one heard them.

Laura let go and wrapped her arms around Danny’s neck to kiss. The kiss was very hot and wet. Danny was still panting in between breaks. As they finished kissing, Danny lowered herself to be eyed with Laura’s waist. She undid the zipper and revealed Laura’s underwear. Danny started by kissing Laura’s stomach and caressing her thighs with her fingers. Laura arched her back, moaning and smiling. Danny’s hands worked so well. Touching her skin and made her way to Laura’s clit. Laura tried to keep from moaning but turned into an off toned whimper. Playing with Laura’s folds with her fingers, Danny placed her tongue in to find Laura’s clit. Laura couldn’t hold it in so she raised her hips to aid Danny and made her moan louder. When Danny got the right rhythm going, Laura came and moaned loudly out of breath. Danny finished and went back to look at Laura. 

“All of this was wrong…” Laura panted.


End file.
